


unexpected

by BestDeadFriendsForever



Series: Accidents Happen [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bobby is Buck's Dad, Hurt Eddie Diaz, I'm trans so Buck is too because I said so, M/M, Step-Dad Evan "Buck" Buckley, Trans Evan "Buck" Buckley, Trans Male Character, Trans Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestDeadFriendsForever/pseuds/BestDeadFriendsForever
Summary: Eddie nodded and was in the middle of doing a quick check to make sure there weren’t going to be any problems with getting her out. “Diaz to Captain Nash,” Eddie said as he held down the call button on his radio. “I have a woman ready for evac on the third floor balcony on the south side of-” Eddie cut himself off when he heard a subtle cracking noise that wasn’t the radio.
Relationships: Eddie Diaz & Carla Price, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Carla Price, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Accidents Happen [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713259
Comments: 23
Kudos: 306





	unexpected

Eddie felt his shoulders tense as the truck rolled to a stop and they all hopped out. The call was about an apartment complex fire that was in danger of spreading to the surrounding buildings. They’d need to work quickly on evac so that they could focus all their energy on the actual fire.

“Hen, I want you to work on triage with the people already outside and the ones that we bring out. Chim, I want you coordinating with the other stations while Eddie and I head in to check for whoever else may still be inside,” Bobby said, assigning everyone orders quickly.

“Where do you want me, Bobby?” Buck asked and Eddie couldn’t help but wince a little. They were coming to the end of Buck being able to be on active duty and while Eddie was grateful, it didn’t make this part of the job any easier. Especially when Buck had that glint in his eyes that meant he was taking Bobby’s oversight as a slight and a challenge.

“I want you out here with Hen as a pair of extra hands,” Bobby said, and Eddie saw the familiar tick in Buck’s jaw that said he wanted to argue.

“Come on, Buck,” Hen said and tugged on the sleeve of his turnout jacket before they went to the curb where people were clustered in frightened and soot-stained clumps. Eddie let out a soft breath of relief despite Buck’s obvious reluctance.

“Come on, Eddie,” Bobby said and clapped his hand down onto Eddie’s shoulder. They grabbed their equipment and headed into the complex. Bobby went ahead of him but when Bobby went out to bring a college guy and his roommate outside, Eddie assured him that he could keep going on his own for a bit.

He was passing an apartment when he heard muffled shouting. He made quick work of the door- kicking it in and a little worried at how easily the lock had snapped- before stepping inside. “LAFD!” Eddie shouted and looked around. The smoke was thick and making it hard to see very well.

“I’m out here!” Eddie’s head snapped to where there was a glass wall leading out to a balcony. There was a woman standing outside, banging her hands on the glass door with a look of fear on her face. Eddie strode over and he noticed that somehow the woman had managed to get herself locked outside so he threw the lock and opened the door.

“LAFD, ma’am, are you injured?” Eddie asked and looked her over. She shook her head and but Eddie decided it would be best to do a quick check-over anyways just to make sure. “I’m going to get you out of here.”

“Thank you,” she said shakily, her hands fluttering nervously in front of her.

Eddie nodded and was in the middle of doing a quick check to make sure there weren’t going to be any problems with getting her out. “Diaz to Captain Nash,” Eddie said as he held down the call button on his radio. “I have a woman ready for evac on the third floor balcony on the south side of-” Eddie cut himself off when he heard a subtle cracking noise that wasn’t the radio. He looked around and he had a split second between when he felt the concrete under him shift and when he realized that the balcony was buckling underneath them.

…..

Buck had been in the middle of helping Hen load a patient into one of the backup ambulances that had arrived to start transporting the people to the hospital when Eddie’s voice had come across the radio. He felt a little of the tension in his stomach ease at hearing Eddie’s voice, but then it cut off and even from Buck’s position on the south-eastern part of the building he could see the collapse.

It felt like it happened in slow motion. The balconies crumbled like it was nothing and then crashed through the one’s underneath. He sucked in a sharp breath as he just stared at the rubble, frozen.

“Eddie!” Buck shouted and started to take off towards the damaged area before someone caught him. “Eddie! Eddie’s in there I have to go!” He was fighting with everything he had but the arms around him never faltered from pulling him back towards the truck. Bobby stepped into his field of vision and Buck grabbed onto the front of Bobby’s jacket. “Bobby- Bobby, please!”

“Buck, you’ve got to listen to me,” Bobby said firmly and put his hands on Buck’s shoulders, the arms around his torso letting go of him finally as Bobby nodded to whoever it was that had been holding him back.

“No! Bobby, he’s _in_ there and I _can’t_ do this again!” Buck felt the same fear choking him that he’d felt when Eddie had cut his line to save the boy, Hayden. Eddie was there- Buck could get to him if Bobby would just _let him_ \- and who knew whether or not he was hurt. He couldn’t just stand back and not do anything like he had last time. “I have to. I can’t do nothing. It’s got to be me this time. I need to-”

“Buck,” Bobby said trying to cut off Buck’s panicked rambling but Buck just kept going- not even sure of what he was saying anymore. “Buck… Evan!” Buck’s mouth snapped shut. “We’re going to go get him, I promise. But you’ve got to stay here. Think about Christopher and the baby,” Bobby said calmly, his thumb pressing hard against Buck’s collarbone to help ground him. “They need you to take care of them. Let _us_ take care of Eddie.” Buck felt his breathing hitch as he slumped back against the side of the truck, tears burning at his eyes.

“You’ve got to find him,” Buck said and he couldn’t help but touch the small bump that was hidden by his turnout gear.

“We’re going to. Hen, stay with him.” Bobby nodded and he gathered Chim alongside some of other firefighters from another station before they all headed towards that side of the building. Hen wrapped an arm around Buck’s shoulders and pulled him into her side tightly.

“He’s going to be okay,” Hen said, and she squeezed Buck’s shoulders. “Eddie’s a fighter. He’s not going to give up- no matter what. Alright?”

Buck just nodded numbly. He knew that Eddie wouldn’t give up, but it didn’t matter how hard Eddie fought if his body couldn’t keep up with him- if he was buried under hundreds of pounds of concrete. Buck felt a lump forming in his throat and he had to stumble away from the truck as his stomach lurched in a way that was becoming uncomfortably familiar. He threw up into the grass and he felt more tears burning at his eyes. He covered his face with his hands as Hen came over and rubbed his back gently.

“Come on, Buckaroo,” Hen said and guided Buck over to sit down on the curb. “I’m going to get you some water. I’ll be right back.” She stroked a hand over Buck’s shoulder and darted off quickly. She came back quickly and handed him a bottle of water and he took some shaky sips as he leaned into Hen’s side carefully. Now it was just a waiting game and Buck felt dread settling over his shoulders and in the pit of his stomach the longer they were sitting there. “You want to call anyone?” Hen asked in an attempt to help distract him.

Buck scrubbed a hand over his face. “I should probably call Carla- she has Christopher right now- and Abuela. What am I going to tell them?” Buck asked and looked over at her helplessly.

“You’re going to tell them what you know, which is that there has been an accident,” Hen said and gave Buck’s arm a squeeze. “For now, that’s all there is.” Buck nodded but he didn’t make any attempt to move. He wasn’t sure that he could.

…..

Buck shot up the second that he saw Bobby, Chim, and the others coming back. On a backboard was Eddie and he wasn’t moving as Chim wrote on the back of his own glove. “Eddie!” He ran over as they transferred Eddie onto a gurney and started wheeling him towards the ambulance. “What’s going on? How is he?”

“His pulse is steady, Buck,” Chim said and showed Buck the number on his glove. “He’s most likely got a few fractured ribs and a concussion. We’re taking him to the hospital now to make sure that’s all it is.”

“Bobby,” Buck said and turned to look at where Bobby was watching them load Eddie into the ambulance.

“Go, Buck. We’ve got this.” Bobby nodded and Buck could see the worry etched into his features as Buck climbed into the ambulance and sat back out of Chim’s way as he worked. Bobby slammed the doors shut and the drive to the hospital felt like it took forever. Eddie’s vitals seemed fine, but the longer that he was unconscious, the more Buck and Chim were getting nervous.

“Was he hearing his helmet?” Buck asked.

“What?” Chim asked with a frown at how suddenly Buck had broken his silence.

“When you found him, was his helmet still on?” Buck asked and stroked a finger over the back of Eddie’s hand, afraid to touch him and make anything worse. Chim blinked and then gave Buck a reassuring smile.

“He was wearing it, Buck. We took it off of him when we were checking him over. Bobby’s probably gonna hold onto it for him.” Buck nodded vaguely, just watching Eddie as Chim adjusted the oxygen over his face. “He’s gonna be okay, Buck. He’s not giving up anytime soon. That’s just not Eddie.”

Buck just nodded again quietly. When they got to the hospital, Buck hesitated at the doors- force of habit at this point- but pushed through to follow Eddie into the ER. The doctors and nurses took him, a nurse breaking away to put a gentle hand to Buck’s chest to stop him. “I’m his partner,” Buck protested.

“We’ll be right out to update you, I promise. We just need to run some tests,” she said kindly, though her face was tense when Buck clenched his jaw.

Buck blew out a breath and nodded, he shuffled his way to the waiting room and sat down in one of the chairs, slumping down to bury his face in his hands.

…..

“Edmundo Diaz?”

Buck shot up from his seat and made his way over to the nurse. “I’m his partner, Evan Buckley. Is he going to be alright?”

“He suffered two fractured ribs on his right side as well as dislocating that shoulder. We did a scan of his head and while it’s minor, he does have a concussion as well,” the nurse said as he flicked his eyes over the chart in his hands. “He’s very lucky to have walked away with so little damage.”

“Can I see him?” Buck asked, clenching his hands nervously.

“We want to run a few more tests and we’ve got him on some hefty pains meds, but we’ll come out as soon as we’re done.” He closed the chart and gave Buck a smile that didn’t help to make him feel better at all.

“Thank you,” Buck said and nodded as the nurse left. Buck ran a hand over his face, and he sighed heavily. He should call Carla, it was starting to get close to time that he was supposed to get off his shift and he certainly wasn’t going to be making it home for bedtime. He pulled his phone from his pocket and called Carla.

“Hey, Buckaroo,” Carla answered, and Buck could hear her smile through the phone as the call connected.

“Hey, Carla,” Buck said, and he knew that he sounded as drained as he felt. “Is Christopher where he could hear me?”

“No, he’s in the living room playing with that new LEGO set,” Carla said, her voice immediately wary. “What’s going on?”

“There was an accident,” Buck said and his voice cracked. “I’m fine, but Eddie… he’s in the hospital. So, uh, I’m not sure when I’m going to be able to come home.” He pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Tell me what you need, Buck. I can be down there before you know it,” Carla said, and Buck felt some of the tension ease from his shoulders. “I can bring you some clothes, bring Eddie some things as well for when he wakes up.”

“I-” Buck swallowed thickly. “Yeah, I’d appreciate that. I’m still in my turnout gear,” Buck said, and the realization startled a little laugh from his lips. “Uh, could you bring his pajamas? I know he’s going to pitch a fit when he wakes up. He hates the hospital gowns.”

“I can definitely swing that,” Carla said and paused. “It’s gonna be okay, Buck.”

“That’s what they keep telling me,” Buck replied, and he didn’t mean for it to come out sounding so bitter. “Shit- I’m sorry, Carla, I didn’t-”

“I know,” Carla said softly. “I’ll be down there soon.”

“Thank you,” Buck said and as he hung up the phone, Bobby came into the waiting room. He was in street clothes and his hair was still a little damp from a hasty shower no doubt. “Hey, Bobby.”

“Got here as soon as I could,” Bobby said helplessly and chewed his lip. “How’s he doing?”

“Not great, but it could have been a lot worse,” Buck said and now that the panic had ebbed away, though there was still a dark pit of fear in his stomach, he just felt exhausted and sick. “Fractured ribs, dislocated shoulder, concussion.” Bobby winced in sympathy. “They said they wanted to run a few more tests so I haven’t been back to see him yet.”

Bobby nodded and he wrapped an arm around Buck’s shoulders, guiding him towards an empty chair. They sat for a while before Bobby tugged at Buck’s arm. “Come on, let’s get up and take a walk.”

“Where’re we going?” Buck asked as he followed after Bobby.

“Somewhere quiet,” Bobby said and he kept a hand on Buck’s back as they made their way through the halls. Bobby led Buck into the chapel and Buck let out a small huff. “I know that you probably don’t pray, and that’s fine, but I thought maybe you could use a place to be able to get your thoughts in order.”

“Thanks, Bobby,” Buck said and together they settled into one of the pews and just sat for a while. Buck just looked at his hands in his lap while he knew Bobby bowed his head to say some prayers for Eddie. Buck hadn’t ever felt particularly connected with religion- not like Bobby- but part of him wished that he did just so that he could feel like there was something or someone that he could bargain with on Eddie’s behalf.

“How’re you holding up?” Bobby asked after a moment. Buck blinked and shrugged a little helplessly.

“We talked and talked about if something happened were to happen to me that we never even thought about something happening to Eddie,” Buck said and grimaced. He clenched his hands in his lap to keep from wrapping his arms around himself protectively and hunching over. “It seems so stupid-”

“Hey,” Bobby said and frowned. “It’s not stupid. In both of your defense, Eddie does have the better track record.” Bobby gave Buck a small smile, obviously trying to lighten the mood, and Buck laughed as he nodded.

“Fair enough,” Buck said and he tucked his hands into the pocket of his jacket. “I should probably try and get cleaned up a little. Carla’s coming with some stuff and I don’t want Christopher to see me like this.” He was sure that he was still smoky and covered in ash from the fire. Bobby nodded and he pulled Buck into a tight hug before letting him slip out of the chapel and into the bathroom.

…..

Buck had just stepped out of the bathroom, his hair and face a little damp from scrubbing them down, when he saw Carla talking to the nurse from earlier, Christopher at his side.

“Bucky!” Christopher said and turned worried eyes over to Buck. He started to make his way from Carla’s side and over to Buck, but Buck met him halfway and lifted him up.

“Hey,” Buck said and just breathed Christopher in as the boy curled his hands into Buck’s turnout jacket tightly.

“Where’s Daddy?” Christopher asked with a frown as he pulled back. Buck grimaced and he settled Christopher back down and crouched so they were level.

“There was an accident, buddy. Your Dad is okay, but he’s with the doctors right now. We should be able to go see him soon, okay?” Buck said and he smoothed his hand over Christopher’s curls. Christopher’s face crumpled up and Buck pulled him into a tight hug. “It’s going to be okay.” He pressed a kiss to the side of Christopher’s head and Chris pressed tight into Buck’s side as Buck stood and turned to the nurse. “Has something changed?”

“The doctors have finished their tests, nothing new has come up. I can take you back to see him now.”

“Yes,” Buck said, and he gently took Christopher’s hands from his coat. “Chris, I need you to wait here with Carla.”

“Bucky, please,” Christopher said, and he clung a little harder to Buck’s hands.

“Hey.” Buck gave Christopher’s hands a squeeze. “ _Solo necesito que te quedes aquí un minuto. Todo va a estar bien_ ,” Buck said, switching to Spanish in the way Eddie did when Christopher was particularly upset. “I’ll bring you back in a minute. Carla’s going to sit with you, and Bobby when he gets back.”

“Promise?” Christopher asked and held out his pinky. Buck curled his around Chris’s and nodded.

“I promise.” He ducked and pressed another kiss to Christopher’s forehead before he gratefully took the bag that Carla had brought for them. “Thank you.”

“Anything for my boys.” She pressed her palm against his cheek.

Buck flashed her a weak smile before following the nurse further into the hospital. The moment he stepped in the door he tossed the bag to the side and made his way over to Eddie’s bedside. Eddie was awake, though he was squinting at Buck like his vision wasn’t quite clear or the lights were too bright.

“Don’t ever do that again,” Buck said and ducked down to kiss Eddie firmly, his hands gently cradling Eddie’s face. He peppered Eddie’s face with kisses before pressing another lingering one to his mouth. Eddie let out a soft puff of air when Buck pulled away.

“I didn’t mean to do it at all,” Eddie said and Buck tilted his head to press the softest kiss against Eddie’s forehead.

“I know,” Buck murmured as he pulled back. He moved away and grabbed the bag that Carla had brought from their house and scrubbed a hand over his face. “Carla brought you some clothes- I know you hate how the gowns feel on your skin-”

“Christopher?” Eddie asked and Buck nodded.

“He’s okay. He’s waiting to see you. I didn’t want to bring him in without- I didn’t want him to see you if you were really roughed up.” Buck brushed his fingers carefully over the bruise over Eddie’s eyebrow. All of Eddie’s bruising was presumably under his clothes since Buck couldn’t see anything except for the small bruises on Eddie’s face as well as the sling keeping his arm strapped to his chest.

“And here I was hoping that he’d never have to sleep in another hospital,” Eddie grumbled and winced a little as he shifted in bed.

“I’m sorry,” Buck said and chewed his lip, wondering if he’d made the wrong call by not telling Carla to bring Christopher to Eddie’s Abuela.

“It’s not your fault, Buck,” Eddie said and leaned his head back against the pillows. “Can we call in a nurse and get me out of this thing first. You were right, I hate it.” Eddie quirked a small smile and Buck nodded, ducking in to kiss him again quickly before they called in a nurse to help Eddie change.

It was difficult with Eddie’s sling and the limited range of motion of his arms because of his ribs, but the nurse walked Buck through how to get Eddie dressed and undressed for when he would be released. Buck could tell that Eddie was embarrassed at being practically naked in front of a stranger in conjunction with not being able to do this for himself, but Buck just helped him back into bed and fixed his blankets.

“Better?” Buck asked and smoothed Eddie’s ruffled hair. Eddie just nodded with a slight grimace. “You feeling up to seeing Chris, or do you want me to wait? If you’re in pain, Eddie,” Buck started but Eddie cut him off.

“It’s okay. I want to see him.” Buck watched him for a long moment before nodding. “Hey, come here,” Eddie said and he held out his arm that wasn’t strapped up despite the obvious strain. Buck walked over and Eddie wrapped his arm around Buck’s hip as best he could, pressing his thumb against the dip of Buck’s spine. “I’m okay.”

“I know,” Buck said stiffly.

“Evan,” Eddie said softly. He gave Buck a look that had the tension bleeding out of him and just leaving him with raw worry.

“You could have died, Eddie. It scared the hell out of me, okay?” Buck shook his head. “I didn’t know what the hell I was going to tell Christopher or your Abuela, and with the baby-” Buck shook his head.

“I told you that I’m going to be there for everything,” Eddie said, and he leaned his head against Buck’s torso. “I will always fight like hell to get back to you and Chris and this baby.” Eddie pressed his face against Buck’s turnout coat and Buck just gently combed his fingers through Eddie’s hair.

“I love you,” Buck said, and Eddie tilted his head up with a smile that Buck couldn’t help but melt a little at.

“Love you too. Now go get our boy,” Eddie said and let his arm drop from around Buck.

“Be right back. Don’t fall asleep on me now,” Buck teased, and Eddie rolled his eyes warmly. Buck walked out and Carla and Bobby were sitting on either side of Christopher and keeping him occupied, and the rest of the team had come too. The smile Christopher was sporting as Bobby talked to him quietly was certainly better than the teary look that had been on his face when Buck had had to leave him. “Hey,” Buck said quietly and all of them turned to look at him.

“Can I see Dad?” Christopher asked, a furrow between his brows.

“Who do you think sent me to come get you?” Buck asked and forced a bright smile onto his face. “Come on, Superman.” Christopher came over and Buck lifted him up. Carla held out her hand and Buck passed Chris’s crutches over to her with a nod.

“How’s he doing?” Bobby asked tensely.

“Come and see him for yourself,” Buck said and nodded over his shoulder. Bobby hesitated but Buck just shook his head. “I’m sure he’ll be more than happy to see all of you.” Buck made his way back with Christopher in his arms. “Okay, buddy, so your dad has some pretty bad bruises on his chest, you won’t be able to see them with his clothes, but you’ll need to be extra careful with him, okay?”

“I can do that,” Christopher said and Buck grinned at him.

“I know you can.” Hen came forward and opened up the door so that Buck wouldn’t have to try to balance Christopher. “Thanks,” he murmured before stepping into the room. Eddie was sitting up in bed but any indicator that he was in pain was hidden as he laid eyes on Christopher. “Found some strays lingering in the waiting room,” Buck joked and nodded over his shoulder to where everyone else was clustered around the door. “Think we can keep them?”

“I’ll have to think about it,” Eddie joked back and Buck set Christopher down next to Eddie’s bed. “Hey, Chris.”

Chris’s face was scrunched up in obvious thought as he gently stroked his hand over the back of Eddie’s. “Does it hurt really bad?”

“A little, _mijo_ ,” Eddie said and turned his hand over so that he could hold onto Christopher’s. “But I’m gonna be okay. _No tienes que estar asustado o preocupado, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy aquí_.” Eddie gave Christopher’s hand a squeeze. Christopher nodded and he leaned against the side of Eddie’s bed.

Bobby settled a hand onto Buck’s shoulder. “Why don’t you go ahead and get changed. We’ll look after him for a bit.” Buck glanced between Eddie in bed and Hen and Chim as they made their way over with hesitant grins on their faces.

“Thanks, Bobby. I’ll be right back.”

“Take your time, Buck,” Bobby said and gave Buck a knowing look. Buck pulled Bobby into a tight hug and couldn’t help but shudder a little. He stepped into the en suite bathroom, not willing to go very far, and carefully peeled off his turnout gear and then the uniform underneath. He dug around the bag for the clothes that Carla had packed him and nearly cried when he put on his most comfortable pair of sweats. He splashed some cold water and looked at himself in the mirror for a moment- taking in how tired and worn he looked- before he stooped to shove his work stuff into the bag. He couldn’t quite get his jacket in so he left the bathroom with it over his arm.

Christopher was up in bed with Eddie, on the opposite side from his injured shoulder and ribs, and Eddie was reading to him softly from _Inkheart_ while Christopher held the book open for him. Christopher had wanted to read it so badly and both Buck and Eddie couldn’t quite help but find the irony in reading that particular book to Christopher aloud before bedtime.

Hen and Chim were standing to the side, both smiling softly as they just listened to the story as Eddie tried- and succeeded in Buck’s eyes despite Christopher’s commentary whenever Eddie did- to do the voices for the characters. Carla sidled up and rubbed Buck’s back. “You call if you need anything, alright?”

“You’ve already done so much. Go home and get some rest,” Buck said and leaned into Carla’s hug when she gave it. She waved at Eddie and Eddie nodded back without once breaking from talking through the story.

When Christopher let out a large yawn, Eddie shifted to look at him carefully. “It’s getting pretty late, _mijo_. Why don’t we finish up there for the night, huh? Can read all about what happens to Mo and Meggie later.” Eddie pressed a kiss to Christopher’s head as Chris nodded and burrowed further into Eddie’s side.

“We should let you get some sleep,” Hen said, and she moved to settle a gentle hand on Eddie’s uninjured arm.

“Thanks, guys,” Eddie said and gave them all grateful nods as they promised to see him tomorrow and then headed out. Eddie let out a soft breath, though it was marred by a wince at the end since he knew Christopher couldn’t see.

“Alright, Chris. Let’s let your dad get some sleep,” Buck lifted Christopher out of Eddie’s bed and settled him into a chair. He quickly fixed up the sleeper couch for Chris and got the boy settled. “You okay?” Buck asked and smoothed his hand over Christopher’s back.

“Yeah, but can I have your jacket?” Christopher asked almost shyly, and Buck frowned. There was no way that it was going to be a comfortable blanket, but he nodded and draped his jacket over Christopher.

“There you go, kid,” Buck said and leaned down to kiss Christopher’s forehead. He sat with Chris until he fell asleep enough that Buck was sure that moving wasn’t going to wake him. He moved back to the chair by Eddie’s bed and sat down.

“You should get some sleep too,” Eddie said quietly, and Buck shrugged. “Buck-”

“I will, just… not yet,” Buck said softly. Eddie gave him an understanding smile. Despite the pain that it obviously caused him, Eddie moved over and nodded to the space beside him.

“Come up here with me,” Eddie said, and Buck snorted.

“We’re not both going to fit, Eddie. Come on, get some sleep.”

“Maybe I need you to sit with me until I fall asleep too,” Eddie countered back, and Buck squinted at him for a long moment before rolling his eyes and getting into bed with him. It was a tight fit but after a minute, they were both in bed and mostly comfortable. Eddie’s hand rested on the growing curve of Buck’s waist and his stroked his thumb over Buck’s t-shirt. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Buck whispered and pressed a feather-light kiss against Eddie’s shoulder. Eddie finally gave into his exhaustion and his pain and dropped off to sleep. Buck watched him for a while and gently moved a stray hair away from Eddie’s face despite how short it still was. Buck let everything wash over him and he couldn’t help but feel tears leaking out of his eyes as he worked on processing everything that had happened. “I’m so happy you’re okay,” Buck breathed into Eddie’s shirt. Eddie didn’t respond, that’s how exhausted he was that the slightest thing didn’t wake him up, but Buck hadn’t expected him to. He pressed in close to Eddie and sighed as he felt sleep pulling at him too.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wasn't sure about doing this or not, but I think the fic turned out really well! I'm sorry to have to have busted Eddie up, but this couldn't go perfectly smooth because it's these two. Hope y'all like it- as always comment on anything you want to see in this -verse!  
> -James


End file.
